vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Internet Co., Ltd./Gallery
VOCALOID Software Ofclboxart icltd Gachapoid1.jpg|Gachapoid VOCALOID2 package product Ofclboxart icltd Gachapoid2.jpg|''VOCALOID2'' product without outer package on. Gachapoid v3 boxart.png|Mock Gachapoid VOCALOID3 package Culboxart.jpg|CUL package Kokone boxart.png|kokone package Chika boxart.png|Chika package Logo Gachapoidlogo.png|Ryuto GachapoidV3 logo.png Cullogo.png|CUL Kokone_logo.png|kokone Chika logo.png|Chika Character Ryuto.jpg|Ryuto (Gachapoid V2) illust. is unknown Ryuto V3.png|Ryuto (Gachapoid V3) illust. is unknown CUL_illust.jpg|CUL illust. Hiroto Kokone.png|kokone illust. AkkeyJin Chika_01_4.jpg|Chika illust. is unknown Chika_Transparent.png|Chika (full body) illust. is unknown Concept Ryuto headshot.jpg|Ryuto's expression sheet CUL1 byVient.jpg|CUL "白の季節 (Shiro no Kisetsu)‎" illust. vient CUL2 byVient.jpg|CUL illust. vient CUL3 byVient.jpg|CUL illust. vient CUL4 byVient.jpg|CUL illust. vient CUL Without Her Coat.jpg|CUL without coat CUL Back Coat.jpg|CUL back CUL Back Without Her Coa.jpg|CUL back, without coat CUL Side.jpg|CUL side Promotional General Ryuto back.jpg|Ryuto - Back view Kokone 3.jpg|Kokone - Back view Kokone 2.jpg|Kokone - Front view Chika_design.jpg|Chika featured in her demo "エト・セトラ (ET CETERA)" Alternate colors: (1) (2) Chika_01_5.jpg|Chika alt. color Chika 02 4.jpg|Chika alt. casual design Alternate colors: (1) Chika_01_6.jpg|Chika alt. - Back view Alternate colors: (1) (2) Chika_02_1.jpg|Chika alt. casual - Front view Alternate colors: (1) (2) Chika_02_6.jpg|Chika alt. casual - Back view Alternate colors: (1) (2) Media 3D Model CUL MMD Model RED.png|CUL RED MMD model. LAT (VOCALO Revolution) CUL MMD Model BLACK.png|CUL BLACK MMD model. LAT (VOCALO Revolution) CUL MMD Model Kio.jpg|Official VOCALOID3 CUL Model by Kio Other | Photo_Gachapin.jpg|Picture of the real "Gachapin" dinosaur Merchandise VOCALO Revolution Goods | VOCALO_Revolution_CUL_DVD.gif|VOCALO Revolution DVD VOCALO_Revolution_CUL_Badge_Set.gif|VOCALO Revolution CUL Badge Set VOCALO_Revolution_CUL_Clear_File_Set.gif|VOCALO Revolution CUL Clear File Set VOCALO_Revolution_CUL_Sticker_Set.gif|VOCALO Revolution CUL Sticker Set Yui Akimoto × CUL キミ、ボク、距離感 Single.gif|Yui Akimoto × CUL "キミ、ボク、距離感" Single Album CUL 拝啓、あなたはボーカロイドを知っていますか？ Novel.gif|拝啓、あなたはボーカロイドを知っていますか？ Novel featuring CUL CUL VOCALOID3 Chronicle.jpg|歌ウデイズ "OdolDays" Eri Kitamura×CUL 2.5 Dimensional Photo Book CUL Project × Nekodeb Collaboration | CUL Project × Nekodeb Collaboration Banner.jpg|CUL Project × Nekodeb Collaboration Banner CUL Project × Nekodeb Collaboration Goods.jpg|CUL Project × Nekodeb Collaboration Normal & Nekodeb Rubber Keychains CUL Project × Nekodeb Collaboration VOM@S 18.jpg|CUL Project × Nekodeb Collaboration Distributed at VOM@S 18 Bplats. Inc, VOCALOID STORE Merchandise 26889681 m.jpg|Official VOCALOID3 poster VOCALOID3_Stamp_Sheet_Set_Pink.jpg|VOCALOID3 Stamp Sheet Set VOCALOID3 Stamp Sheet Set Pink Poster.jpg|VOCALOID3 Stamp Sheet Set w/Poster, Pink VOCALOID3_Stamp_Sheet_Set_Pink_Contents.jpg|VOCALOID3 Stamp Sheet Set, Pink, Contents VOCALOID3 Stamp Sheet Set Blue Poster.jpg|VOCALOID3 Stamp Sheet Set w/Poster, Blue VOCALOID3_Stamp_Sheet_Set_Blue_Contents.jpg|VOCALOID3 Stamp Sheet Set, Blue, Contents VOCALOID3_iPhone_Cover_Pink.jpg|VOCALOID3 iPhone Cover, Pink VOCALOID3_iPhone_Cover_Blue.jpg|VOCALOID3 iPhone Cover, Blue VOCALOID3_Mousepad_Pink.jpg|VOCALOID3 Mousepad, Pink VOCALOID3_Mousepad_Blue.jpg|VOCALOID3 Mousepad, Blue VOCALOID3_Clear_File_Pink.jpg|VOCALOID3 Clear File, Pink VOCALOID3_Clear_File_Blue.jpg|VOCALOID3 Clear File, Blue VOCALOID3_Muffler_Towel.jpg|VOCALOID3 Muffler Towel VOCALOID3_Underlay_Yellow.jpg|VOCALOID3 Underlay, Yellow VOCALOID3_Underlay_Green.jpg|VOCALOID3 Underlay, Green VOCALOID3_1000_Piece_Puzzle.jpg|VOCALOID3 1000 Piece Puzzle VOCALOID3 Clear Files.jpg|VOCALOID3 Clear Files by Bplats, Inc. featuring CUL VOCALOID3_Lighter_Set.jpg|VOCALOID3 Pink & Blue Lighter Set VOCALOID3_Boxers.jpg|VOCALOID3 Boxers VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_1_White.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 1, White VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_1_Grey.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 1, Grey VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_1_Black.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 1, Black VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_1_Logo.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 1, Logo VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_2_White.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 2, White VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_2_Grey.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 2, Grey VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_2_Pink.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 2, Pink VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_2_Logo.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 2, Logo Chiaki's Shop Gallery Goods | Charming_Kiss_Liquid_Eyeliner.jpg|"Charming Kiss" Liquid Eyeliner feat.Chika & Chiaki Ito Charming_Kiss_Liquid_Eyeliner_Music_Card.jpg|"Charming Kiss" Liquid Eyeliner Music Card feat.Chika & Chiaki Ito Charming_Kiss_Pencil_Eyeliner.jpg|"Charming Kiss" Pencil Eyeliner feat.Chika & Chiaki Ito Charming_Kiss_Pencil_Eyeliner_Music_Card.jpg|"Charming Kiss" Pencil Eyeliner Music Card feat. Chika & Chiaki Ito Charming_Kiss_CD.jpg|"Charming Kiss" Single CD Distributed via Charming Kiss Campaign Charming_Kiss_Chika_Stickers.jpg|"Charming Kiss" Stickers feat. Chika & Chiaki Ito Hakuba Photo Industry Co., Ltd. Internet.co Family Goods | Internet.co Family CafeReo Goods.jpg|Hakuba Photo Industry Co., Ltd. Internet.co Family Merchandise Banner Badges Internet.co_Family_Badges.jpg|Internet.co Family Badges Ryuto_Badge.jpg|Internet.co Family Ryuto Badge CUL_Badge.jpg|Internet.co Family CUL Badge Kokone_Badge.jpg|Internet.co Family Kokone Badge Chika_Badge.jpg|Internet.co Family Chika Badge iPhone 5S/5 Cases Internet.co_Family_iPhone_Cases.jpg|Internet.co Family iPhone 5S/5 Cases Ryuto_iPhone_5_5S_Case.jpg|Internet.co Family Ryuto 5S/5 Case CUL_iPhone_5_5S_Case.jpg|Internet.co Family CUL 5S/5 Case Kokone_iPhone_5_5S_Case.jpg|Internet.co Family Kokone 5S/5 Case Chika_iPhone_5_5S_Case.jpg|Internet.co Family Chika 5S/5 Case Internet.co_Family_iPhone_5_5S_Case.jpg|Internet.co Family iPhone 5S/5 Case iPhone 6 Cases Ryuto_iPhone_6_Case.jpg|Internet.co Family Ryuto iPhone 6 Case CUL_iPhone_6_Case.jpg|Internet.co Family CUL iPhone 6 Case Kokone_iPhone_6_Case.jpg|Internet.co Family Kokone iPhone 6 Case Chika_iPhone_6_Case.jpg|Internet.co Family Chika iPhone 6 Case Internet.co_Family_iPhone_6_Case.jpg|Internet.co Family iPhone 6 Case Mobile Stands | Internet.co_Family_Mobile_Stands.jpg|Internet.co Family iPhone Mobile Stands Ryuto_Mobile_Stand.jpg|Internet.co Family Ryuto Mobile Stand CUL_Mobile_Stand.jpg|Internet.co Family CUL Mobile Stand Kokone_Mobile_Stand.jpg|Internet.co Family Kokone Mobile Stand Chika_Mobile_Stand.jpg|Internet.co Family Chika Mobile Stand Misc. Gachapoid V3 DVD & Badge VOCALOID NET Campaign.jpg|Gachapoid V3 DVD & Badge, VOCALOID NET Campaign Prize Internet.Co_Clear_File_Chokaigi_2016_Front.jpg|Clear File featuring Internet.co VOCALOIDs distributed at NicoNico Chokaigi 2016, Front Internet.Co_Clear_File_Chokaigi_2016_Back.jpg|Clear File featuring Internet.co VOCALOIDs distributed at NicoNico Chokaigi 2016, Back CUL Eri Kitamura Bromide.jpg|CUL & Eri Kitamura Bromide, Early Purchase Bonus Chika Oil Blotting Paper With Cases .jpg|Chika Oil Blotting Paper. Two Versions, Early Purchase Bonus Category:Character-related gallery Category:Internet Co., Ltd.